


How could this happen to me?

by Siqqink



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Basically just piss, Gen, Omorashi, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 22:38:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8640886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siqqink/pseuds/Siqqink
Summary: What happens when you mix an already desperate Yuri Plisetsky with another bottle of water, a cold ice rink, and a difficult routine? Well, this.





	

"Again!" Viktor shouted from the side of the rink, leaning over the edge. Yuri sighed and turned to face him. He'd been at this for hours, practicing his jumps over and over again until his legs burned and his blond hair was drenched in sweat, but he didn't asked to stop. He wanted Viktor to come back with him more than anything, and he wasn't going to get what he wanted skating the way he was. His gaze travelled over to where Viktor stood, but didn't rest on him. Instead it fell on the dark-haired man beside him. The other Yuri.  
Both older men were staring at him now, waiting for him to begin skating again, and Viktor sighed. Yuri paid him no mind, instead glaring at the Japanese man who shared his name before returning to his sport. The teenager did a few more jumps, occasionally glancing over to Viktor, seeking approval. It seemed he had it.   
Now Yuri was really getting tired. His feet and muscles ached, but he hadn't been told to stop yet. The Japanese Yuri had skated first today, skating wonderfully to the music Viktor had assigned him, though the Russian teen would never admit his rival's success. Now both older men were focused on Yuri and his skating, which was getting sloppier by the minute.  
Exhausted, Yuri made his way over to the edge of the rink, wiping sweat off his forehead. "Can't I take a break?" he demanded, slamming his hands down against the ledge. He was shaking and his legs felt like they were going to give out, but most importantly, he was aware of a pressure in his bladder that he could no longer ignore. Stupidly enough, he hadn't thought to use the bathroom before he got on the ice and now he was beginning to regret that decision. Still, it wasn't bad enough to force him to stop skating, and when Viktor clicked his tongue and sighed "Not until I'm satisfied with that last jump.", Yuri groaned and headed back to the center of the rink.  
With every minute that passed, the urge to pee grew stronger, but Yuri kept ignoring it. With Viktor shouting commands it him and him scrambling to follow them, Yuri had no time to think about his bladder.  
Meanwhile, the Japanese Yuri looked at the young man skating on the ice with concern. He was flubbing his jumps more often than usual, and his skating itself was messy. He didn't seem like the Russian prodigy he had been introduced to. "Hey, Viktor?" Yuri Katsuki mumbled. "Shouldn't we give him a break? He's just tiring himself out at this rate."   
Viktor narrowed his eyes, nodding. "He's had enough." he murmured to the man next to him before raising his voice. "Yurio! You can have a break now!" he called. As the young blonde skated towards the two older men, Viktor handed him a bottle of water, which Yuri reluctantly took.   
Unscrewing the cap, Yuri took a few gulps from the bottle, thankful that he didn't feel an immediate increase in the pressure on his bladder. Encouraged by this, he chugged the water, as he was thirsty from his workout. He felt the water slosh around in his stomach, and decided to rest for a few minutes to let it settle down. He stood at the edge of the rink, chest heaving as he caught his breath, occasionally casting a hate-filled glare at the other Yuri.  
After about 10 minutes, Yuri decided he was rested enough to continue skating, despite the fact that the need for a restroom had worsened. He didn't say anything though. He didn't want to admit to his idol and his rival that he wasn't strong enough to hold his pee for the little time they had left. However, this was proving difficult, as Yuri's legs were shaking and it took everything he had not to hold himself. Downing that bottle of water had been a mistake, he knew that now. Another 10 minutes passed and Yuri was having trouble focusing on the ice. The only thing that was on his mind was how bad he had to use the washroom. He was failing every jump, and every time he landed on the cold ice, the liquid in his bladder sloshed around, making him whimper and squirm.   
"Yurio!" Viktor called out again, brows knit together in worry. "What's wrong?" he asked.  
"Nothing!" Yuri growled in reply, gritting his teeth as he got off the ice for the umpteenth time, squeezing his shaking legs together. Neither of the men watching him said a word but exchanged a glance nonetheless.   
I'll show them! Yuri thought, forcing himself to keep his hands at his side. I'll show them that nothing's wrong. I'll show that stupid Japanese failure that I'm just fine and that I'l do better than he ever could!   
Taking a deep breath, Yuri let all the tension in his body go, closing his eyes. He begun to skate again, trying to relax. Though the urge to pee sneaked up on him every few moments, he stubbornly pushed it away. His first jump came up and he landed it, though rather sloppily. Cursing under his breath, he mentally prepared himself for his next jump. As he landed, a spurt of urine escape him and he gasped, pressing his legs together, which caused him to lose his balance and fall. "Shit!" he muttered, getting back up. He didn't look at his observers; he couldn't bear to.  
By now, Yuri had had enough. He knew that he couldn't skate in this state. Without saying a word, he made his over to Viktor and Yuri, squeezing his eyes shut as he leaked a little bit more. This time a small wet patch formed on his crotch, thankfully hidden by his dark clothes. He placed his hands on the ledge and hung his head. His thighs were pressed together and he bit his lip as not to whimper.   
"Yurio?" Viktor asked gently. "Are you okay?" He paused, tilting his head before pushing back Yuri's platinum hair and placing his hand on his forehead. "You're bright red."   
Yuri moved backwards, blushing more. A strong wave of desperation swept over him and in an attempt to keep himself from losing control, he grabbed himself. Understanding dawned on Viktor's face.   
"Why didn't you say you needed to use the bathroom?" he asked, leaning forwards over the edge of the rink to ruffle Yuri's hair.  
The urge to pee was almost too much to bear now. Yuri just wanted to get out of the rink and into a bathroom. Tears of embarrassment prickled in the corners of his eyes and he moved towards the rink entrance, slowly shuffling along so that he didn't move his legs too much. He knew he'd lose control if he skated like he normally did.   
As Yuri approached the rink exit, a strong urge passed through him, and he found himself leaking once again. His eyes widened, and he gripped himself tighter, managing to stop the flow of urine, but not before a few golden drops had fallen onto the ice. He prayed that Viktor and the other Yuri hadn't seen him lose control. The insides of his thighs were now suspiciously damp and his pants were clinging to his legs. He didn't know how much longer he could hold it.  
Yuri stepped out of the rink, bouncing in place and holding himself, aware that both his spectators were staring at him. "Go away." he mumbled, voice not loud enough for them to hear. He knew he was close to losing it, that it was unlikely that he'd make it to the bathroom, but he would still fight. The last thing he wanted was to embarrass himself in front of the man he admired most.  
He shifted from one foot to the other, hand pressing against his crotch. Gasping and whining, he bounced in place, unable to take another step. His eyes met Viktor's and the elder man frowned. Yuri knew he was disappointed that he hadn't mentioned his urge sooner, and Viktor's disappointment left him even more upset than before. However, even worse than that was the look of concern on the Japanese Yuri's face. As Yuri hopped in place, their eyes met and the older of the two grimaced sympathetically.   
A single tear ran down his cheek, and instinctively he lifted a hand to wipe it away. As soon as he removed his hand, a strong wave of desperation washed over him and the floodgates opened. Urine poured out of him and splashed on the floor, dripping into his skates and running into the rink. Yuri's eyes snapped open as soon as he realized what was happening and he desperately tried to stop the flow. "No no no no no." he whimpered, hand flying back to his crotch but he was unable to hold back for long before he began peeing again. Defeated, he dropped to his knees, and let the relief wash over him.  
It felt so good to let go. After holding it for so long, the relief of urination was almost unbearable. Yuri sighed and relaxed his body, aware of the puddle growing around him. He was flushed and shaking, his hands dropping to his sides as he stopped trying to hold back the flood. The hiss of the liquid as if left him and seeped through his clothes thundered in his ears, and he could see the steam rising off the ever-growing warm mess.  
It was a few minutes before Yuri stopped peeing. By then there was a huge puddle surrounding him and soaking through his clothes. The ice cold air cooled the yellow liquid and chilled the soaked athlete to the bone. He was crying, tears flowing down his face as he got to his feet. The bliss of relief had left him, and now all that was left was cold, wet embarrassment. Both Viktor and the other Yuri were staring at him, pity in their eyes, and Yuri felt shame wash over him. He gulped, drying his eyes, and turned away from them, not wanting to hear anything they had to say.  
Once the shock wore off, Yuri's spectators slowly crept towards him. Viktor took off his jacket and draped it over the younger boy's shoulders while the other Yuri stood nearby, not saying a word.  
"It's okay, Yuri." Viktor spoke in Russian, with a voice like honey. "Accidents happen."  
Yuri shrugged away from his touch and marched towards the change rooms. "Not to me!" he yelled back, angrily shoving open the door. He sat down on one of the benches in the change room, untying his skates and cleaning them off with a cloth from his bag. His pants were drenched and so were his feet. He toweled himself off, but didn't take off his wet pants, as he had nothing to change into. Now that he was alone, he hung his head and began to cry again.   
"Yurio?" A voice made him snap his head up. He recognized it immediately. Viktor had come to check on him. The older man pushed the door open and strode over to Yuri, sitting down beside him.   
"Don't look at me. I'm gross." Yuri mumbled.  
Viktor smiled and placed his hand on top of Yuri's head. "You're not." he said, even though he was a bit grossed out.   
"Just go away." Came the quiet reply.  
Viktor sighed heavily and crossed one leg over the other. "Yuri's getting you a change of clothes from the lost and found." he murmured gently, careful not to say anything to further upset him. Yuri looked at him, silent for a few moments before whispering.   
"You don't think any less of me?" he asked.  
Viktor paused to ruffle Yuri's hair, then pulled him into a hug, making a mental note to wash anything that came into contact with Yuri's urine soaked clothes. "Of course not." he replied, giving Yuri a caring smile, which the young boy shakily returned.  
It took a few more minutes to completely calm the boy down, but Viktor managed it smoothly. Soon the other Yuri returned with clothes for the blonde to wear and his pee soaked trousers were shoved to the bottom of his bag after being wrapped in a towel.  
As much as Yuri hated the man who shared his name, he was grateful. It would have been too easy for his secret to get out, yet Katsuki Yuri never said a word. Viktor continued to check on Yuri for the rest of the time he remained in Japan, always making sure he used the bathroom before training, but not once did Yuri forget. Although it was embarrassing to have Viktor check up on him like that, he knew it would be much, much more embarrassing to have a repeat of his accident, especially when people were around. Yet secretly, Yuri found himself remembering what had happened, savouring the moment of relief over and over again, and that night, when he got to his room, he downed 4 bottles of water and waited.


End file.
